- Part one : Welcome to Wakanda, city of many mystery.
Part one : So for the narrative, I made some minor Change. M'baku his the right man of Black Panther. Some month ago, Tchalla (Both a Avengers & a FF) come back from a mission with one of those team very injured. Some members of the council begun to see the potentiality to remplace him. Before they challenge the King, M'baku stats that all Challenger have to beat him first. Nothing in the wakanda rules was against that & their hunger fade away. But some stat that it was not fair if M'Baku didn't challenge the king himself. So he have to do it. But when they fight M'baku let all his character express strength with many opening only Black Panther can see. Like that the fact Tchalla was the King will be not be questioned anymore. Then, two moth Later in a European travel Tchalla was targeted by a mystery shooter. M'baku jump to take the bullet. Since then Tchalla choose him as his Right Man. - For the player who have Tchalla role. Remind that Wakanda & Atlantis are in the path of war. Remind that M'bak is the most trusted & loyal man Tchalla know. Finally tell him that one of his scientist just returned from USA to take a position in his Tech Lab. In america the Man was Know under Gerald Whrite name. In Wakanda it's N'Nongo. 2 DAY Before the playing occur, Tchalla have a Call form Maria Hill in behalf of Nick Fury of Shield & the United Nation. The message is "King Tchalla, in your agreement with the United Nation of transparency, they ask Nicolas Fury for a study about the member of your Council that are unknown to us. For avoid paper or conflict Nicolas choose to place is trust in a civil. A private Detective that we ask you receive with all the diplomacy you are know for. He will write a document that you will approuve to us, then we will deliver it to the United Nation. Thank you for your assistance in that matter." You can tell to the player something else in at play. But he didn't know what. That may be the Fact N'Nongo work for shield. But he doubt they will send a Private for that matter. - To the player playing Howard. Him too as a encounter with Hill. In a room with NO windows in a shield office in a building at Manhattan. Hill wait standing a Secret files in her hand. Howard will sit waiting for the information inside the files. "What I will tell you is SECRETS. So I hope you will cooperate with care. Nick Fury trust you, so I have to do the same." After Howard make a nod Hill continued "We have a issue with one of our scientist. The best of the best. This man was the man who imagined Helicarrer for exemple." She wait to see it Howard understand the importance of such a Talent for the Shield. "He disappear mysteriously after taking a vacation in Africa. Yes we let our staff have Vacation, we cannot bend the rule ... So like you may imagine we think he was abduct by a ennemi. Or possibly a Ally. We search for him & our network locked in all the possibility. And that was like he never exist." She pose. "For been a Shield you have to pass some hell of a serious checking. And in all the process their was a red flag. Nether when he disappear and we look as in resume. Gerald Whrite, it's his name. Was a genius boy. It was at Eight that professor stat he was too advance for his school. So he jump four class ... A 15 he had his diploma & go to technical university. That was their we approach him carefully. At 25 he become one of you most brillant scientist. Then a month ago like I said ... Pouf ... No more Mr Whrite." "I personally take the case. And I dig every thing I can. It was a brillant false resume & all school who was under his resume have his record & class pictures. Even student remembering him. But I think that's a lie. I think he come in America at 15 & then we approach him. I think he's form Wakanda." "So Fury didn't want me to send a squad in Wakanda because that can make many trouble. And we don't want to offend a Ally like Wakanda. So we will sending you. The good side is we have another reason for it. Unated Nation want a rapport about the Wakanda Council. And you will go there & Write it. And see if my guts are right. Your honorary will be paid, and we will make a Jet to your disposition for travel there." "Nick would like you try to ask nicely if King Tchalla accept to let Whrite come back form time to time. I tell him that he will give information about us to wankanda, but Nick tell that we will learn more of him." - Today - The night fall on Wakanda & a Shield Jet land on a Wakanda heliport ! In the Thrown Chamber Tchalla as many thing in mind as he watch by the widows the life of his country. The Wakanda is a Majestic city & the more advanced technologically in the world. They made all this thanks to Vibranium. And Tchalla know that his strength also inspire envy. The shadow of M'baku approach his king. "My king ! The foreigner is coming. And he is really strange. I never see a American like him before. Are you sure to want to encounter him". Tchalla said yes & M'Baku made a sign. The door open before Howard who enter surrounded by Dora Milaje. The Royal room is Rich & Vast & Impressive & Bright ... Howard is for one moment static in front of all this splendor. M'Baku is now in his side & declaim : "Foreigner, that Bastet show you alway the Right path ! This is our King of Wakanda Tchalla son on Tchaka. Bow behind him." After Howard Bow "You are her to speak with our good king, so go & speak." M'Baku push gently Howard still still ^^ You tell the player than as he approach a dome surrender both of them (M'Baku & the Dora Milaje are outside it, the dora run toward the dome "Treator, he attempt in the life of our king") Both player can make a action before they have a absence. * Black panther could run a Expert Science against the doom pole to deduct it's a teleport dome coming from outside his country. * If Howard want to go out, it's impossible. If he try to hit it, describe M'baku doing the same form the outside with no success. The Jungle (Distinction : Luxurious Vegetation &''' No easy roads'. Complication' direction's lost''' & Flammable)' ' Black Panther is on a try ... His sense (You can make him role or not) tell him it's the jungle outside is country after the small villages who was for a time the visage of Wakanda in the world. That will be the time for rolling some Accrobatic Master. He will maybe try to track Howard. That will be a first role with sens as a flashback to see if in the short time they have in the Thrown room he have is scent. And another who will be aid by the fact howard is emotionally Stress D8 for rejoin him. But before that a Boa will fall under Black Panther for a fight. Howard is alone. A little sick after the teleport, and very lost in a unfriendly & unknown jungle. That alone explain the Emotional Stress D8 (More if you are mean & have a better die in the doom pool, you replace one for another). If Howard don't move a monkey will steal his flashlight. If he move wait for the monkeys. Howard will go right ahead in a trap ... He's to short to jump out. A pack of Monkey will appear to mock him & launch some nuts at him. If a monkey stole his Flashlight he is there too (With a Opportunity he will launch the Flashlight) You can also put the fight with the monkey before the fall in the trap. Once Tchalla beat the boa he will go for save Howard. With a Asset + Stenght for pull him with a liana. Or simply jump in take Howard on his back & Jump out. After give them a moment for some explanation between them. And then they are attack by 3D6 Milice man. They will have to beat them too. And once they do they can question them. "He tell us, that we can kill you. He tell us that he will send us to you. He take careful measured for his tank. He tell us that you will be inside & strike. He tell us that we will only have to kill you. He give us the specific time you will appear. We trust him. But you didn't appear. So we search for you, as we know you will not in your best shape. He paid us well to kill you." They have to push the questioning for know who. "He give us only the name of Klaw but that didn't tell us anything." So klaw is back for Vibranium & tried to get ride of Tchalla in the process. They have to return fast wakanda & the mountain (Who are at many miles from there). But you will tell that a village is close to seem & for 1 or 2 PP you will tell it has a Magnetic Waverider : Power : Flight D8 , Durability Divine D12. * Limit - Technical issue. Shutdown Flight & gain 1PP for all character inside it. Make a complication "Forced Landing" or "Crash" D8. The vehicle can only be repair by Technological Master in a transition scene. * Limit - Too Big. Change a power into a complication because he didn't feat in a small space. Only the driver gain a PP Make clear the fact that without it, they will arrived after that klaw would be long gone. That will be a excellent moment for some Vehicle roll. And at the end they land close to the cave's entrance. You can show them a area full of Dora Milaje badly hurt & KO & some goons too. They will go right for the entrance & there a Huge Shape Suddenly emerge. It's take some moment to Tchalla to recognize M'Baku. Him too have serious wound & collapse with only a "It's Klaw". 'The Cave '(Distinction : depth's unsuspected ; Watch where you walk ; complication Pack of Bats, We never know what live in there : short & dangerous space for all moves). Klaw waiting with two D8 Otages situations ... N'Nongo his part of the otage. Klaw will be surprised but please to see Tchalla. If Tchalla didn't find the reason why Klaw plant's didn't work, Klaw will reveal that was a teleport calculated for one, not two (Or one and a Half, Howard size may be mock by Klaw). That the moment of Tchalla have to confront Klaw & Howard will try to free the Otages. If it's seem too easy give Klaw a reinforcement of Mercenary. The perfect thing will be to have 2D12 to end it when you want. But Klaw can have the upper hand to & leave with what he came for (A huge part of Vibranium). Or sadly Klaw may return in his sound converter. But the effect will be the same. # N'Nongo as to appear been burn in a fire & go straight to the abyss. # The Mount will have some pretty hard fallen rocks. The hero can leave but all depend of their success for how much Otage they saves. So Howard will be thanks if they succeed. If they fail, he will have their appreciation. But you can also use the Milestone where Howard can jump in a interdimentional Portal. After all you are in Wakanda, maybe Tchalla have one. For Tchalla the matter is worse. If he win the Vibranium in the mountain is no more available. They have some in 3 locations & that will before next Adventure. The Council isn't please. If they lost, they tell him he fail as leader & protector. They demand him to let the Thrown to someone Else. No contest this time. For the Shield Howard can tell all he want. He will give them what the U.N. ask for. For the rest the player can choose to tell them about N'Nongo. - So you see me coming write ? N'Nongo isn't Dead. He will Become Skeleton. And he will scheme is vengeance. Category:Wakanda